Una mirada a otro mundo
by Dark Phinx
Summary: A veces, imaginarse un mundo diferente, sólo un pequeño vistazo, puede resultar bastante interesante. Voyeur!Naruto Naruto/Sasuke . Lemon.


Hey, ps resulta q'eso de buscar fics inconclusos en la carpeta ps sirve mucho. Si _Cosas de chicas_ llevaba rato guardado, ya ni m'acordaba q'había escrito éste. Naruto/Sasuke, para variar.

* * *

**Una mirada a otro mundo**

En algún mundo, no está seguro de cuál, Sasuke decidió quedarse.

No está seguro si en ese mundo se encontraron en el _Valle del Fin_, o si Sasuke puede hacer el _Chidori_. Quizá en ese mundo el cabello de Sasuke ni siquiera es negro

Pero quiere pensar que sí. Que el cabello de Sasuke sigue siendo negro y que sus ojos siguen teniendo esa mirada arrogante y retadora. Quiere pensar que en ese mundo la ropa de Sasuke sigue llevando el abanico blanco y rojo de su clan, que los entrenamientos del equipo siete se siguen llevando en el mismo lugar y que Kakashi sigue llegando, como mínimo, dos horas después de lo acordado. Que hay gritos después de la inverosímil excusa, que pelean, que ríen.

Tal vez en ese mundo Itachi nunca mató a su clan, o quizás sí, quién sabe. Pero en ese mundo, Sasuke tenía suficientes razones para quedarse. Lo que le gustaría conocer esas razones.

Porque sabe que Sakura no fue una razón suficiente para que Sasuke se quedara.

_Él _tampoco.

Probablemente en ese mundo están trabajando duro por conseguir sus sueños. Porque en éste no hacen más que perseguir y ser perseguidos en una carrera sin sentido, sin fin.

Y quizá, con un poco más de suerte, en ese mundo la mano que juega con su vello púbico es la de Sasuke y no la suya.

Naruto se permite pensar que en ese mundo los ojos de Sasuke no se ven nublados por la _venganza_ sino por la _lujuria_. Se permite imaginar a Sasuke desnudo entre sus sábanas, masturbándose, tal como él lo hace ahora. Quiere pensar que los ojos de ese Sasuke no están cerrados, sino que están viendo a Naruto, el de ese mundo, mientras sus manos acarician su miembro erecto. Y las piernas de aquél Sasuke tiemblan, sacudiéndose por el placer. La boca se abre tentadoramente, y una de las manos deja de juguetear con los testículos para ser acariciada por la lengua. Los labios se cierran alrededor de los dedos y succionan con fuerza y con ritmo. Las caderas de Naruto, el de este mundo, embisten, imaginando que es su sexo el que está dentro de esa boca y no los dedos de un Sasuke que Naruto no está seguro si existe.

Los dedos abandonan la boca, brillosos por la saliva. Naruto no puede entender porqué el Naruto de ese mundo todavía no se le ha lanzado encima. La mano de Sasuke baja lentamente desde su boca por el torso, dejando un camino de saliva. Puede ver cómo el índice rodea lentamente el ombligo para seguir descendiendo junto al camino de vello negro que se vuelve más tupido conforme se acerca a su sexo. Una de sus manos sigue subiendo y bajando rítmicamente por el miembro erecto, mientras los dedos bajan por la ingle. El Naruto de ese mundo tiene el miembro duro bajo los pantalones y el de éste tiene la respiración entrecortada. Pero ninguno de los dos puede evitar tragar duro mientras _ven_ como el mismo Sasuke introduce uno a uno sus dedos, preparándose para lo que vendrá después. Y _ambos_ saben cuándo es que Sasuke toca aquel punto de placer en su interior porque el ritmo de las caricias en su miembro aumenta y su mandíbula se tensa, probablemente evitando gemir.

Y el cuerpo de ese Sasuke tiembla, llegando al orgasmo, manchando las sábanas.

El Naruto de ese mundo debería decir algo ingenioso como _"me pagarás la nota de la lavandería"_ pero lo único que logra hacer es quitarse la playera y bajarse la cremallera, liberando el miembro erecto y acomodándose entre las piernas de ese Sasuke. Y el Naruto de éste mundo casi puede sentir el sexo de Sasuke contra el suyo; su piel caliente bajo sus manos. Pero ese es un privilegio que sólo el otro Naruto tiene.

Ese Naruto que ahora se encuentra besando ávidamente la boca de ese Sasuke, apretando sus nalgas con las manos, atreyendo sus caderas, sintiendo el líbido de Sasuke despertar nuevamente al igual que su miembro, frotando sus sexos con desesperación.

Pronto deja de ser suficiente y Naruto penetra a Sasuke, hundiéndose entre sus caderas, estableciendo un vaivén salvaje y demandante. Los dedos de Sasuke se entierran en la espalda de ese Naruto dejando marcas rojas. Pero es este Naruto quien siente las manos de Sasuke en su espalda, enterrándose en su carne para evitar los gemidos, intentando conservar algo de su tonto orgullo.

Es la necesidad, es el deseo, es la lujuria, quizá más que eso; pero ninguno de los dos _Narutos_ puede dejar de embestir con las caderas, uno dentro del cuerpo de Sasuke, otro contra su propia carne. Realidad y fantasía se mezclan en una sola; Naruto casi puede jurar sentir la respiración de aquel Sasuke contra su piel. Desea más, y el otro Naruto parece estar dispuesto a cumplir sus caprichos, mordiendo el cuello de Sasuke, dejándole la boca con el sabor salado de su sudor. Al parecer, Sasuke tiene planes diferentes, pues acaba de empujar al otro Naruto contra la cama.

Antes de que cualquiera de los dos rubios pudiera protestar es Sasuke quien toma el mando, dejándose caer tortuosamente sobre el miembro erecto de ese Naruto, quien puede sentir cómo penetra a Sasuke de nuevo, de forma lenta y sensual. Alza sus caderas y la espalda de Sasuke se arquea. Los ojos negros se centran en los azules y Naruto sabe que es el fin. Comienza a moverse sobre Naruto -y el Naruto de éste mundo se deja caer de espaldas, imaginando el peso de Sasuke sobre sí- arrastrándolo al éxtasis con él. No pasa demasiado tiempo antes de que la mano de Sasuke vuelva a su miembro, porque sabe que el rubio está en sus límites.

Sasuke se mueve un par de veces más, hasta que puede sentir el cuerpo bajo él tensarse de placer (y el Naruto de éste mundo también se corre, imaginándose dentro de Sasuke, olvidando por un momento la soledad de su habitación). La sensación del semen de Naruto en su interior y el movimiento de su mano sobre su sexo son más que suficiente para que llegue al orgasmo nuevamente. El estómago de Naruto está manchado y pegajoso, pero a él no parece importarle.

Y al Naruto de éste mundo tampoco le importaría. Puede ver como el Sasuke de ese mundo se acuesta junto al Naruto de ese mundo, dándole la espalda. Demasiado orgulloso para verlo a la cara después, pero no lo suficiente como para admitir de forma silenciosa que gusta de su compañía. Siguen acostados del lado equivocado de la cama, con los pies en las almohadas, pero ninguno protesta.

Quizá fue mala idea imaginarse un mundo donde Sasuke no se ha ido, piensa Naruto, porque ahora se siente más solo que antes. Todavía con el corazón algo acelerado, se enoja consigo mismo, por tenerle tanta envidia a ese Naruto que sí tiene a Sasuke. Cierra los ojos un instante y puede ver, en su mente, al otro Naruto guiñándole un ojo, como deséandole suerte.

Abre los ojos rápidamente y parpadea varias veces. Tal vez es cierto lo que dice Ero-sennin y tantas noches solitarias sí hacen daño (y espera que esos _efectos secundarios _se queden donde nadie los pueda ver -qué vergüenza le daría con Sakura-chan si le salieran pelos en la mano). Probablemente debería conseguir alguien con quien... _compartir_ toda esa energía pero... no. No sería lo mismo sin Sasuke. Es decir, con alguien que no fuera Sasuke. Aunque si estar de _voyeur_ es tan exitante como en una fantasía... No, no y no. Naruto niega con la cabeza energéticamente. El Sasuke de este mundo no sería tan atrevido.

Ahora que lo piensa bien, tiene más motivos para tenerle envidia al otro Naruto: el Sasuke de ese mundo no es tan jodidamente asexual como el de éste.

Naruto decide que lo mejor, por ahora, es dormir. Cierra los ojos tratando de olvidarse de toda duda, de toda incertidumbre, de ese dolor de cabeza que le llega cuando piensa demasiado las cosas.

Y sueña con buscar a Sasuke, con encontrarlo, con arrastrarlo de vuelta a Konoha y... con averiguar si Sasuke realmente es tan asexual como aparenta.

* * *

Ps... no sé si coincida con lo que va del manga, porque ps entré en fase de negación después de la muerte de Jiraiya y ps como que no m'he querido poner al corriente. Insisto, esto ps ya llevaba mucho rato guardado y ps creo que en ese entonces coincidía algo.

Aprovechando, aviso que puede q'este oneshot sea actualizado. Ps n'acostumbro hacer secuelas ni nada por el estilo, pero ps este fanfic tiene una especie de Omake, pero ps como ni m'acordaba ni nada, se m'había olvidado corregirlo. N'es seguro q'actualice, pero ps si logro que quede decente el Omake y que mi beta le dé el visto bueno, ps lo publico.

Dark Phinx


End file.
